This invention relates to a contact lens, and, in particular, a contact lens which is provided with a dark masking ring.
The border area/zone between the iris and the sclera of the human eye is known as the limbal zone, and this zone is very deep in colour. In fact the colour is generally so deep as to be regarded as black.
The human eye is one of those parts of the human body which permanently shows the effects of disease and ageing, and one part thereof which readily shows this is the limbal zone. In a young healthy person the limbal zone is very deep and clear in colour, whereas the effects of illness, age and trauma can lead to a milking or clouding over of the limbal zone. This gives the person the appearance of age and relative ill-health.